Random Love Scene
by uchiharyuko
Summary: Kumpulan shortfic dari berbagai pair Kurobas, Rate : antara T-M, Ada yang pakai humor ada yang enggak XD
1. Chapter 1 (KiseKuro)

**Ciao-ssu minna ~ , ini fic pertama saya di Fandom Kurobas. So, please be easy to me..hehehe. Mudah-mudahan fic ini bisa diterima di masyarakat (fandom Kurobas). **

**Title : Hujan**

**Rate : T (slight M)**

**Pair : Kise X Kuroko**  
>Suatu hari yang dingin Kuroko termenung sambil menatap tetesan hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Hm, andai saja ia menuruti saran Midorima agar membawa payung (kata Midorima itu lucky item nya hari ini), mungkin saat ini ia tak perlu duduk termenung sendirian seperti anak hilang (yah, siapa peduli, semua orang yang lewat di situ tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya # salahkan kemampuan missdirection nya XD )<p>

BUAKK !  
>"Ouch," Kuroko mengeluh.<br>"Eh ?" menyadari sesuatu mengganjal kakinya Kise pun mencari-cari benda nista (?) yang mengganggu kakinya yang indah. Sesosok cowok imut dengan wajah pokerface sukses membuat Kise hampir terkena serangan jantung.  
>"Woahhhhh, Kurokocchi ! Kenapa kau ada di sini ?"<br>"Aku sudah di sini sejak tadi, Kise-kun. Kau saja yang berjalan dan tidak melihatku di sini," jawab Kuroko datar.  
>"Haha..gomen," respon Kise tanpa dosa. "Kenapa tidak pulang, Kurokocchi ?" lanjut Kise.<br>Kuroko memutar bola matanya. Heran, Kise selalu saja menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas. Tidakkah dia lihat di luar sedang hujan ? Sigh.  
>"Di luar hujan, aku tidak bawa payung, Kise-kun," jawab Kuroko sopan, berusaha sabar (dengan kebodohan Kise).<br>"Ah, iya... aku bawa payung yang cukup besar, ayo kita pulang bersama," jawab Kise.  
>Kuroko berpikir sebentar, " Hm, baiklah,"<br>Di sepanjang perjalanan, Kuroko hanya diam mendengar cerita Kise (yang tidak penting). Yah, dia memang cenderung seorang pendengar yang pasif dan Kise adalah speaker aktif (?).  
>"Ne, Kurokocchi, bahu kirimu kehujanan, agak ke sini-ssu" tanpa meminta ijin Kise menarik bahu Kuroko mendekat padanya.<br>"Ah, tidak apa-apa," jawab Kuroko sambil sedikit bergetar karena kedinginan.  
>"Kurokocchi, sepertinya ka agak kedinginan, bibirmu pucat begitu-ssu," kata Kise sambil mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat bibir Kuroko. Tanpa sadar ia semakin mendekat-mendekat...dan,...Baiklah, Kise mulai lapar ?<br>"Kise-kun, jangan menatap bibirku seolah kau ingin memakannya," kata Kuroko datar.  
>"Aku memang ingin mencicipinya, Kurokocchi,"<br>"Apa maksud-Hmmph..mmh," belum selesai Kuroko meminta penjelasan, Kise sudah mennyentuh bibir tipis Kuroko yang menggoda.  
>Dingin, bibir Kuroko memang dingin , tapi manis..hmm, rasanya seperti vanilla. Ah, Kuroko memang vanilla-maniac. Kise menggigit bibir bawah Kuroko dengan lembut, memaksanya untuk membuka mulut.<br>"Nghh..Ah, Ki..se..kun," Kuroko berhasil menarik diri selama beberapa menit untuk menarik nafas. Namun Kise lebih lapar dari yang dibayangkan.  
>Kise melempar payung yang menaungi keduanya. Alhasil, tubuh keduanya mulai basah akibat hujan. Tapi bukannya kedinginan, tubuh keduanya malah semakin mamanas.<br>Kise menarik Kuroko dan memepetnya di sebuah tembok di ujung jalan.  
>"Kurokocchi, aku lapar," bisik Kise di telinga Kuroko. Pada detik berikutnya, Kise meenggigit cuping telinga Kuroko dan mulai menjilat setiap lekuk leher Kuroko yang menggoda.<br>"Ahh..Hhh, Nn, Kise kun," Kuroko berusaha menahan erangan karena tindakan Kise. Tapi sial, Tangan Kise sudah berada di dalam baju Kuroko dan sudah memainkan nipple nya.  
>"Nghh, Stop..Ki-Kise..kun Hh," susah payah Kuroko berusaha menekan suara desahannya. Namun beruntung, hujan sepertinya menyamarkan suaranya.<br>Pada detik berikutnya, seluruh kancing baju Kuroko sudah terbuka. Wajahya memerah entah karena efek kedinginan atau karena tindakan seduktif Kise.  
>"Kise-kun, tidak bisakah kau lakukan ini di tempat lain ?" tanya Kuroko masih blushing.<br>Kise tersenyum nakal. "Hmm, hujan sudah terlanjur membuatmu terlihat lezat," Ucap Kise sambil melumat bibir Kuroko dengan ciuman dahsyatnya. Keduanya saling menautkan lidah hingga membuat tubuhnya terasa panas meski di tengah hujan sekalipun.  
>"Mmmhh..Nghh. Ah..." Kuroko mendesah kenikmatan. "Ki..se..kun Lakukan dengan cepat...ahh,"<br>Tanpa perlu dikomando Kise melakukan tugasnya. Mempersiapkan Kuroko agar lebih lezat.  
>"Saa. Itadakimas-ssu," <p>

_**Huwaaa...Nanggung ya ? Hehehehe... Gomennn...belum berpengalaman bikin adegan lemon XD**_

_**OKE SILAHKAN REVIEW NYA~**_


	2. Chapter 2 (AoKise)

**Title : Preparing Meal**

**Rate : (almost) M**

**Pair : Aomine X Kise**

"Tadaima~ssu " seru Kise sambil membuka pintu. Ia melemparkan tasnya dan mencari-cari keberadaan seseorang. Ia menyalakan lampu tengah agar lebih mudah mencari seseorang yang sulit ditemukan dalam keadaan gelap.

Kise tersenyum melihat Aomine yang sedang tertidur di kasur. Sebuah majalah bersampul foto sexy Mai-chan membuat Kise berdengus kesal. Tch, kenapa Aomine harus menggunakan majalah itu untuk menutupi wajahnya sih ? Kenapa bukan majalah yang bersampul dirinya saja ?

Kise mengambil majalah itu dan hendak membakarnya (nanti). Biar saja si Ahomine itu marah, ia tidak peduli. Namun, belum sempat ia beranjak pergi untuk membakar majalah itu, matanya terkejut ketika melihat Aomine yang ternyata tidak tertidur sama sekali.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Maichan ku, Kise !" Aomine menarik tangan Kise dan tak membiarkannya pergi. Evil grin yang biasanya hanya ia pamerkan pada lawan-lawannya pun, ia persembahkan dengan gratis pada Kise.

"A-aominecchi ? Kau hanya pura-pura tidur ?" seru Kise pura-pura kesal. "Aku mau membakar majalah ini. Aku tidak suka kau tidur dengan gambar wanita menutupi wajahmu," lanjut Kise kesal.

Aomine tersenyum sejenak melihat kecemburuan yang terlihat jelas dari Kise. Ia menarik Kise dengan luwes dan melemparnya ke tempat tidur.

"Aominecchi~ apa yang kau lakukan ? Aku capek, aku mau-mmh,,Hmph" Kise harus menelan protesnya karena Aomine sudah membungkamnya dengan ciuman manis yang membuat otaknya kosong.

"Ah. ..mine..chii.."

Aomine menarik diri dan membiarkan Kise menarik nafas. "Kise... aku belum makan malam," ujar Aomine datar.

"Lalu kenapa-ssu ? Kalau lapar kenapa tidak makan ?" respon Kise kebingungan.

"Ya, aku juga sedang melakukannya.." respon Aomine mulai menggerakan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan baju yang menutupi tubuh Kise. Selesai menelanjangi Kise, Dengan lembut ia mulai menjilat nipple Kise yang terlihat lezat. Mmm...maniss..

"Ahh...Nnn... Wait.. Hhh." Kise berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar Aomine tak menyadari desahan nikmat yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan.

"Ssstt.." Aomine membungkam desahan Kise dengan memberikan ciuman kedua yang kali ini mengajak lidah Kise untuk bermain. Aomine bisa merasakan Kise yang cukup handal mengimbangi ciuman dahsyatnya. Membuat tubuhnya semakin terasa panas.

"Ahh..." Kise akhirnya bisa bernafas kembali setelah Aomine melepaskan bibirnya. Namun Aomine tak berniat sedikitpun mengendurkan aksinya. Aomine mulai memberikan kissmark pada leher Kise yang mulus.

"Akhh...Jangan leherku Aominecchi..Ngh," Sekuat tenaga Kise memberikan protes.

"Kenapa ? Apa karena kau seorang model ? " tanya Aomine sambil menindih Kise yang ada di bawahnya. Aomine membiarkan jari-jarinya menelusuri rambut pirang Kise, membuat wajah si pirang menegang karena getaran yang baru saja di kirimkan oleh sang Ace kiseki no sedai. Membuat sang model melupakan protesnya.

"Ah mou ~ Aominecchi menyebalkan! " keluh Kise kesal. Tak peduli seberapa keras ia berusaha, Ia tak pernah bisa menang dari Aomine, baik ketika di lapangan ataupun di ranjang.

"Jadi...boleh aku melanjutkan makan malamku ?" tanya Aomine sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kise yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Terserah-ssu," ucap Kise mengalihkan pandangannya dari Aomine.

Menyadari bahwa sudah mendapatkan izin, Aomine menggigit telinga sang 'copycat' dengan lembut. Ia melanjutkan dengan meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan pada dada,leher dan perut Kise. Membuat Kise tak bisa lagi menahan desahan nikmatnya.

"Nggh...Ahh...Nn, Aominecchi," Tak mau kalah, Kise menarik kepala Aomine,menaikan sedikit kepalanya dan mencium Aomine dengan rakus. Well, ternyata keduanya memang lapar.

"Mmm,Ah.." Aomine memberi waktu Kise bernafas hanya lima detik. Ia melanjutkan kissing attacknya kembali. Dan kali ini ia yang akan memimpin. Ya, dia yang menjadi seme di sini XD.

Aomine menggigit bibir bawah Kise, memaksanya untuk membuka mulut. Dengan leluasa, bibir Aomine mengakses bagian dalam Kise. Memberikan hisapan dan menggelitik rongga mulut Kise.

"Mmhh..Hhh," Kise kembali mengatur nafasnya, menatap Aomine yang saat ini menatap Kise dengan intens. Harus diakui, Kise pun menikmati setiap sentuhan dari Aomine.

"Kise, aku ingin menyantap hidangan utamanya..." ujar Aomine sambil menyentuh bagian bawah Kise yang sudah 'mengeras'.

"Akhhh, Aominecchi ! Jangan menyentuhnya dengan,,Nghhh," terpaksa Aomine harus menutup mulut Kise yang berisik karena terlalu banyak memprotes dengan sebuah ciuman panas.

"Hhh..Kise, jangan berisik. Im preparing the main dish," bisik Aomine dengan intens. Membuat Kise kembali bergetar hanya karena suara Aomine.

"Ta-tapi...Ugh.." Tubuh Kise bergetar karena jari-jari Aomine yang kali ini memasuki 'lubang'nya tanpa ijin. Membuat Kise tak bisa banyak memprotes.

"Rileks saja, Kise," ujar Aomine masihh berusaha mencari sweet spot agar membuat sang pirang rileks. Tak lupa ia mengirimkan beberapa gigitan lembut di bagian perut dan dada, meninggalkan jejak kepemilikannya.

"Ukh..Lakukan dengan lembut, Aominecchi," pinta Kise.

" Tentu saja, Kise," Aomine membalasnya dengan memberikan ciuman yang membuat otak Kise berhenti bekerja selama beberapa detik. Pada detik selanjutnya Aomine sudah melakukan tugasnya mempersiapkan Kise agar telihat semakin lezat.

**xxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx**

_**Hahaha, masih nanggung juga ya ? Haha..apa boleh buat, sebelum sempat melanjutkan, idenya sudah lari dari otak XDD #author ga tanggung jawab.**_

_**Review ya ?**_

_**Next chapter ada usul mau bikin pair apa ?(tapi sebelumnya maaf, aku ga bisa bikin AoKaga ya ~)**_


	3. Chapter 3 (AkaKuro)

Judul : Say 'I Love You'

Pair : AkaKuro

Rate : Mature

Suasana yang menenangkan. Suara gemericik air dan burung yang berkicau benar-benar mendamaikan suasana di ruangan itu. Aroma teh hijau yang menyebar di seluruh ruangan pun semakin menambah kesan santai dan damai.

"Ngh... Akashi-kun...Hh.."

Ah, dan suara yang satu ini merupakan salah satu hal terpenting betapa damai dan indahnya suasana saat itu. Terutama dari sudut pandang sang emperor, Akashi Seijuuro.

"Come on Tetsuya, just say it already..." Tanpa ampun Akashi memainkan nipple Kuroko hingga membuatnya semakin kehilangan kendali. Bagian bawahnya sudah semakin mengeras karena pancingan nakal yang dilakukan oleh sang emperor yang kini tengah menghimpit tubuh sang bayangan.

"Noo..pleasee..Akkhh..." Kuroko mempererat cengkramanannya pada sprei di bawahnya. Berharap agar bisa membantunya berhenti mendesah penuh kenikmatan karena Akashi sudah mulai menjelajahi benda berharganya. Akashi mulai memainkan benda itu dengan pelan tapi menyiksa. Yah..menyiksa kuroko untuk tidak bisa menahan desahan nikmat itu,

"Ahhh...Akashi-kun,, I cant hold it...Akhh" bisik Kuroko tidak jelas.

"Tidak..masih belum Tetsuya..." Akashi memijit kejantanan Kuroko untuk mencegahnya mencapai puncak. Tidak...Ia masih belum puas. Kuroko tidak boleh mencapai puncak sebelum ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Ahh..Please let me.." Desah Kuroko merasa tersiksa karena sang emperor mencegahnya untuk melepaskan hasrat yang ditahannya.

"Tidak.. aku bahkan belum mendapatkan bagianku, Tetsuya.."

Akashi meraih kedua kaki Kuroko dan menaikkan keduanya hinggan pinggulnya terekspos dengan jelas. Akashi mulai melakukan penetrasi dengan memasukkan jari-jarinya ke lubang milik Kuroko.

Satu jari...

"Ahh..not there.." Kuroko menggeliat karena Akashi masih belum menemukan sweet spot nya. Pada detik berikutnya, sang emperor berhasil menjalankan perannya..Gotcha!

"Aahhh... A..ka..shi..-kun..Mmph." Tak membiarkan Kuroko untuk mendesah lebih banyak, Akashi membungkam Kuroko dengan ciuman panas dan melumat bibir tipis Kuroko. Aroma vanilla dan rasa manis yang samar dari bibir Kuroko membuat gairah Akashi semakin tak terkendali.

Ia memasukkan dua jarinya..

"Ahh Ughh... Dont..." Ucapan Kuroko terputus karena lagi-lagi Akashi mengganggu konsentrasinya dengan memberikan ciuman dan gigitan possesif di lehernya. Sedikit demi sedikit kissmark itu menyebar sempurna di tubuh mulus sang bayangan.

"Tetsuya... Say it..." Akashi menggoda Kuroko dengan memasukan ketiga jarinya ke lubang sempit itu. Ia menggerakan jarinya dengan pelan dan ohh...begitu merangsang Kuroko untuk terus memberikan desahan sensual.

"Mmhh..No..not..ahh.."

"Say it. !" perintah sang emperor sambil terus menyiksa dan mengurung Kuroko dalam kenikmatan yang membunuh. Tangan kanan Akashi kembali meraih kejantanan Kuroko dan terus menggodanya agar menyerah.

"Akh..A.,,kashikun..please..put it in..." desah Kuroko dengan mata setengah tertutup karena tak sanggup menahan sensasi memabukkan yang terus dilancarkan oleh Akashi.

"Rileks Tetsuya... I will put it in after you say it.." jawab Akashi sambil menjilat pipi Kuroko hingga membuat Kuroko bergetar karena sentuhan itu.

Ahh..tidak.. Kuroko sudah tak bisa berpikir lagi. Ia tidak punya pilihan selain menuruti sang emperor. Sensasi memabukkan ini benar-benar melumpuhkan akal sehatnya.

"I..lo..ve.. you..Hmphh.." di saat yang sama Akashi membungkam mulut Kuroko dan melakukan aksi yang sama dengan memasukan kejantanannya di lubang sempit sang bayangan.

Rasa sakit dan kenikmatan yang menggairahkan hampir tak ada bedanya di sensor perasa milik Kuroko.

"Ahh..deeper..Akashi-kun," pinta Kuroko.

"Hehh.. Kau menikmatinya sekali, Tetsuya."

Akashi mengirimkan sebuah senyuman misterius dan memperdalam kejantannya sesuai permintaan sang bayangan. Ia pun tak lupa melumat bibir sang bayangan dan bermain menggunakan lidahnya. Bibir keduanya saling berperang untuk menciptakan nikmat nikmat yang tak terdefinisi.

"Hh..Say it again Tetsuya." Pinta Akashi sambil menggigit cuping telinga Kuroko. Membuat Kuroko kembali bergetar karena sengatan ringan itu.

Ahh... Kuroko tak bisa menahannya.. Tubuhnya tak bisa berbohong... Sentuhan dari sang Emperor begitu nikmat dan memabukkan. It pain but so addicted...

"I love you , Akashi-kun."

"I love you too, Tetsuya."

Dan bibir keduanya kembali menyatu dengan mesra~

**====Next pair will be KagaKuro and MidoTaka====**

**Review please o.o**


End file.
